


Good morning to you, too.

by Artemisausten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Edmund not knowing what to do when he walks in on you and Caspian, Edmund walking in you, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Poor Edmund, Shameless Smut, a tiny bit of angst, he had it coming, he should've waited for permission to come in first, kissing you awake, you're sneaking off to see Caspian when your siblings are sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt:Could you do a prince caspian smut where your a Pevensie sibling and he wakes you up by kissing your body and it leads to ☄ things ☄ but Edmund walks in just as they’re both like 😳 finishing (iygm)😳_____________________________________________________Caspian likes watching you sleep.It’s a newly discovered hobby, born of your time together on the Dawn Treader as you share his bed, in his cabin—without your siblings’ knowledge—but it’s one that he’s becoming increasingly devoted to as the days pass.In particular, Caspian thinks as he reaches out to brush your hair from your face, he likes to see your peaceful expression as you take long, slow breaths that are almost in tandem with the movement of the ship on the water. Somehow, he thinks, you’ve managed to find the exact rhythm of the sea as you sleep and he can’t help being impressed by it and thinking that it’s a sign. What could be more fortuitous, more serendipitous, than a king who loves being at sea to find someone who’s so completely in tune with it that even as she sleeps, she’s keeping pace with it?
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Caspian likes watching you sleep.

It’s a newly discovered hobby, born of your time together on the Dawn Treader as you share his bed, in his cabin—without your siblings’ knowledge—but it’s one that he’s becoming increasingly devoted to as the days pass. 

In particular, Caspian thinks as he reaches out to brush your hair from your face, he likes to see your peaceful expression as you take long, slow breaths that are almost in tandem with the movement of the ship on the water. Somehow, he thinks, you’ve managed to find the exact rhythm of the sea as you sleep and he can’t help being impressed by it and thinking that it’s a sign. What could be more fortuitous, more serendipitous, than a king who loves being at sea to find someone who’s so completely in tune with it that even as she sleeps, she’s keeping pace with it? 

And, he thinks, there’s the matter of your eyes. Closed delicately in sleep, lashes soft and inviting as they flutter every now and then when you get especially caught up in whatever you’re dreaming. He likes to reach out and ghost his fingers over the outer edge of your eyes, letting a lash just gently brush against his fingertips as you hum in your sleep and curl into the warmth of him next to you. His mouth curves up into a small smile that’s reserved only for you as your face leans against his bare arm, muscles taut as he props himself up on one arm to gaze at you.

It’s your lips that he likes the best, however. Cassian could spend minutes, hours, days, just lying beside you and watching the way they move and curl in your sleep. Sometimes, when you’re dreaming, he can tell that you’re talking by the way your lips curl and part ever so slightly, as if you’re still forming the words to communicate even though the conversation isn’t real. Other times, he’s entranced by the way you smile in your sleep, lips pursed together as the sides curl upward and you turn your face toward the pillow in an almost self-conscious gesture. A giggle or maybe a moan will escape you and Caspian likes to watch it and imagine that you’re dreaming of him and all the moments you share together _before_ you fall asleep in this covert meeting of souls that you share.

It’s happened every night since you, your brother, sister and your whining cousin Eustace came aboard the Dawn Treader. Caspian helped to pull you from the sea that day, he remembers with a slight smirk, and it was like fate was smiling down on him.

You were back. He had met you and loved you before, when all the Pevensies were still together and helped to save him from his uncle and give him his kingdom, but then you had to leave and Caspian had hated every moment that you were gone. He’d grown up, accepted his role to be king and become the best ruler he knew how to be, but he’d done so even as he longed for you. And then there you were again, drenched from the sea water and waiting for him to help you aboard the ship, as if you were just meant to be there and he was meant to find you, and—and—

Well, of course you were meant to be there, and of course he was meant to find you. That was the whole point, wasn’t it?

So, in a way it didn’t surprise him that first night that you snuck to his cabin, quietly knocking on the door as you eyed the deck of the ship to make sure no one was around. Caspian had walked to the door and opened it, expecting one of the crew—maybe Drinian—coming to tell him that something was wrong or he was still needed above deck. Instead, to his delight, it was you. You were still wearing his clothes, which were the only ones they could find for you and Lucy, and Caspian had to admit that being that close to you, dressed as you were, made it difficult for him to restrain himself.

There was just something about it that he couldn’t describe, but that made his heart feel warmed at the sight of you wearing his tunic and pants. As if, he thought, it was something that he shared with you. Something that belonged to him, that had touched his body, was now touching you. It had certainly affected him in other ways, his pulse racing and his cock hardening the moment he saw you there. He had actually needed a few seconds to collect himself so he could even properly speak. “Y/N? What are you doing here?”

You looked between Caspian and the hall that led to his cabin. “I was just—well, I was hoping…” You struggled for the right way to say it, not even entirely sure what it was that you were trying to say at the time. “We haven’t really had time to say a proper hello to each other,” you stumbled over the words, hoping that Caspian would understand what you meant. “Without the others around, I mean.”

Caspian felt himself stand a little straighter as he listened, buoyed by the idea that maybe you were just as eager to see him as he was to see you. “No, you’re right. We haven’t.”

You nodded, licking your lips that were chapped from the salty sea air and your time in the water, aware of the way that Caspian’s eyes were drawn to them as your tongue smoothed over each lip. “And we did have some…” You felt stupid trying to figure out how to say it. It wasn’t like there was anything real between you before. There might have been, you had both wanted it, but you’d never had the chance to act on it. “Unfinished business…that we could talk about.”

Caspian only gazed at you for a few seconds before opening his door and stepping aside. He hadn’t needed any more time than that to consider whether he wanted to let you in. He just did. He wanted to be alone with you, to have some privacy to just see you and get to know you. He just wanted to be with you.

That was the first night you were together. It was the first night that Caspian pulled your tunic over your head, brushing your hair aside and letting his gaze take in the curve of your bare shoulders and the lines of your collarbone and the swell of your breasts. He had dragged his dark eyes over the space of your ribs and your belly button before they came up to meet yours as you stood breathless and trembling, waiting to know what he would do next. It was the first night that Caspian had kissed every inch of you, taking care as he moved over the length of your body to show you how much he appreciated you sharing it with him, showing your vulnerability and desire with each sigh and moan and touch of your body against his. Caspian had stayed up with you late into the night, exploring this new world of pleasure with you and determined to find exactly what to do, where and how to touch you, to bring you to the edge. 

Then morning was coming, and neither of you were sure what your siblings would do if they knew what had happened between you two. So, you’d snuck away the same way you’d snuck there to start with.

And then you’d come back the next night.

And the next night.

And the next night.

Neither of you had gotten a full night’s sleep in quite a while, but neither of you were going to complain about it, either. You like being here in Caspian’s bed as much as he likes having you here, and Caspian has grown fond of watching you sleep.

He’s also been devising a plan to wake you up. It’s coming up on morning, after all, and Edmund and Lucy and Eustace will be rising soon. You need to get out of his bed so you can sneak back to your own before they notice, and Caspian thinks that he knows the best way to help you do this.

It starts with kissing you on the neck, right on your pulse point. It’s a light kiss, more like a gentle grazing of his lips on your skin than anything else, but Caspian finds that he enjoys it thoroughly, relishing the way he can feel your heart beating beneath his mouth. Then he moves to kiss lower, a soft kiss that’s more concrete than the first pressed near your throat. Absently, he wonders what the consequences would be if he were to kiss you just a little too hard, leaving a tiny bruise there as a mark, but you wouldn’t be able to cover it and would end up having to explain it to the others and that wouldn’t be good. The third kiss is on your jaw, a soft touch that leaves a spot of moist warmth where he kisses you before growing cool in the early morning air. You’re starting to stir a little when he finally moves to your lips—those lips that he’s been watching for a while now and fantasizing about.

You come fully awake at some point when Caspian’s mouth is on yours, your lips parted to give him entrance as his tongue explores you and you sigh into the kiss. Your eyes are still half-closed and hazy with sleep, but you smile at him when it ends, delighted with the wake up call. “Good morning to you, too.”

Caspian grins where he leans over you, reaching up to trace his fingers over all the spots that he kissed. “I thought you might want to get up early.”

Your smile falters a little. This, you think, is your least favorite part of the day. “So I can sneak back,” you finish for him, your voice a little disappointed.

“Well, that,” Caspian admits, noting with a quiet joy how much you really don’t want to leave. He shouldn’t be happy that you’re miserable, but he’s happy that you don’t want to go. “And…” He deliberately lets the comment trail off, leaning forward so his lips are mere fractions of an inch from yours and his nose brushes against your face. Some of his long hair has fallen out of place and you reach up to brush it back, letting your fingers tangle in the silkiness of it.

“And?” You pull one leg up on the bed, shifting your legs apart unconsciously as your toes curl around the sheet and you smile up at Caspian. He doesn’t answer you with words, instead claiming your mouth with his own again in a demanding kiss that fully rouses you from any remaining desire to sleep. The bed dips underneath you as Caspian shifts between your legs, bodies still naked from the night before. Your hips arch up to reach for his as he kisses you, lips curling against his mouth into a smile. Caspian has other plans, however, as he pulls away and gazes down at you, eyes sparkling with mischief in the morning light. 

You give him a confused look as you push yourself up on your elbows to watch him move on the bed, shifting your legs open wide for him as he positions himself between them. You realize what Caspian is doing just a few seconds before he leans in and begins to kiss near your bent knee, planting one small kiss after another as he moves slowly up your leg. You feel yourself smile as your body relaxes with each touch of Caspian’s lips against your skin. The further he moves up your leg, the more heated the kisses become, his tongue dragging over the inside of your thigh as you fall back on the bed and open your legs as wide as you can for him. Your eyes drift closed when you feel his mouth coming toward the outside of your folds, his breath warm against you as he moves and followed quickly by his lips. You gasp when his lips move over your slit, tongue dipping to tease just inside you and he moves swiftly toward your clit and settles there. You moan, low and needy, as he moves to slip a finger inside of you, his mouth never leaving you as he works.

You never want to leave this bed. You never want to let go of the sheets, clenched tightly in one hand, or the headboard as you reach out and hold onto it as if you’re afraid to let go. You never want Caspian to stop touching you, to stop burying his fingers inside of you as you take shallow, whiny breaths, or for his mouth to leave you as he kisses and teases your clit, burning hot as your stomach pulls taut and he pins your hips in place to keep you from shifting underneath him. You want to stay like this forever, to stay with Caspian and to feel him on top of you, inside of you, _with_ you. You’d left Narnia before, aware at that final moment that your heart was being left behind with Caspian, but now—now—“ _Caspian_.” Your head sinks into the bed as your body arches against Caspian’s touch, chest rising and your thighs shaking as his fingers pump in and out, burying fully and curling against you until you whine. Your fingers dig into the wooden headboard, toes curling as your heels press into the mattress and Caspian hums against you. 

Caspian could spend days just like this—lying with you here, listening to you say his name in a heated whisper. It’s all stolen time, he thinks, these nights he gets to spend with you. Sooner or later, you’ll be leaving again. Soon, you and Edmund and Lucy and Eustace will disappear back to your home and all Caspian will have left is these stolen moments. If this is all he has with you, then he has to hold onto it as long as he can. He wants to give you something you can remember, something beautiful from your time together.

He wants something he can keep for when he has to watch you leave and take the whole of his heart with you.

Caspian recognizes when you’re coming close. He can tell from the way you’re panting quietly and your body is tensing, and he pushes his fingers harder inside you, letting you clench around him as you begin to climax. He’s too taken by the way you’re responding to him and how he can affect you to notice the sound of a knock on the door, and you’re too far gone in your own pleasure to hear Edmund calling out for Caspian as he knocks. Neither of you pays attention when the knob begins to turn and the door begins to peak open, a full moan escaping your parted lips as you ride out the orgasm and your body begins to relax, Caspian never moving from between your legs, never stopping as he touches and tastes you. Neither of you notice that the door moves open fully and Edmund is getting a full view of you splayed out on the bed, legs wide as Caspian pulls away from you slowly, lips glistening in the morning light as he pulls his fingers from your pussy and moves to climb up your naked, panting body.

You only happen to realize that Edmund is there at all is when your head rolls to the side and your eyes drift open and you see a pale version of your brother gazing at you with the widest eyes you’ve ever seen. “Edmund?” It takes a moment for you to fully realize that Edmund is actually there. “ _Edmund_?”

“Edmund?” Caspian doesn’t understand until your body shoots up underneath him, darting for something to cover yourself, and he follows your gaze to your brother, standing in the doorway. “ **Edmund**?”

“Uh…” Edmund is too stunned to speak as his gaze darts between you and Caspian, mouth hanging open in shock while he tries to process the scene in front of him. He moves to say something, trying to remember why he came here at all, then closes his mouth abruptly and leaves the room, pulling the door behind him. Taking a few steps back, Edmund stares at the door to Caspian’s cabin, almost imagining for a moment that he hadn’t just walked in on his sister and Caspian doing...well, doing…

“Hey,” Lucy greets him as she walks up to him, well rested and her usual cheerful self. “Is he up yet? We’re coming up to the island soon, and I can’t find Y/N anywhere.” She watches Edmund and his stunned expression, glancing between him and Caspian’s closed door, then frowns. “Edmund?”

“He’s up,” Edmund manages to choke out, not able to meet Lucy’s gaze as he turns to head back above deck. 

“Well, does he know where Y/N is?” Lucy asks in confusion as she charges to keep up with him, surprised by how quickly Edmund is trying to get away from the cabin. 

“Oh, yeah. He knows.”


	2. Chapter 2

The trouble with being at sea is that the ground is never quite steady beneath your feet. Each gentle rocking of the ship, each silent shift under your feet, feels like the world is literally falling out from under you and there’s no way to stand balanced.

It’s shifting as Edmund and Lucy scowl. It’s rocking and quaking as you follow them somewhere to talk. It’s threatening to sink and swallow you whole as Edmund asks the impossible questions that you don’t want to think about—you don’t even want to admit that they exist at all. “What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that we’re here and I want to be with Caspian.”

“It’s not that simple, Y/N. You know that.” Edmund is almost growling, still stunned by the scene he’d walked in on. He knew that you and Caspian had liked each other on your last trip to Narnia. He’d known that the two of you had parted and been unhappy about it at the time. He’d expected that you’d gotten past it—you and Peter seemed like you were past everything and you don’t care anything for Narnia anymore. “We won’t stay here.” He says the words bitterly, wishing they weren’t true. He misses Narnia more than he misses England. Narnia, he thinks, is his true home. In his heart, he’s still King Edmund.

He doubts if that will ever change.

“I don’t care,” you say, and you mean it. You don’t care that you might not get to stay in Narnia. You don’t care that you might not get to keep Caspian. You don’t care about any of the possibilities, the things that seem to exist only to pull you and Caspian apart. None of them matter to you. You simply don’t care. You’ve missed him too much, thought about him so much, you can’t possibly let go of him now that you’re back in the same place. The ship rocks. The waters ebb and flow around it. You force yourself to stay steady on your feet. You refuse to lose your footing. “I’m here now, and I want to be with him, however I can, for as long as I can.”

The scowl on Edmund’s face makes him look older. It reminds you of when he was king, of the dignity and respect he commanded with his mere presence. He was beloved. You all were beloved. He was happier then, though. Now, he just looks angry and tired, the weight of everything back home pressing down on him and being stuck in a life that doesn’t feel real after growing up in Narnia. Why did you have to leave at all?

It’s cruel—to keep coming back like this, to this place that you love so much, and know that you’ll be leaving for a third time. You’re not sure that your heart can take it.

The ship rocks. You can hear the water beating against it as a wave crests and crashes against the hardwood. It feels like a part of you is caught up in those waves, beating desperately against an impossible barrier. 

“What about Ben?” Edmund doesn’t mean to be cruel, but he is. Something you can’t put words to twists inside of you. You feel sick. Suddenly, the floor feels too unsteady, the ship is too far out to sea, you’re not sure that you can keep yourself upright. You need something solid, something you know and can trust. You reach out with a hand for anything you can hold onto, resting against a railing and gripping it as if your very life depends on it. 

How you hate Edmund in that moment, you think, to bring that up. To mention that name. “What about him?”

You want it to not hurt, to not be messy and complicated when Ben’s name is brought up. You don’t want to be reminded about your life back in England, not now, not when you’re here and you have Caspian. It’s a beautiful moment, this thing between you two. You want to be present for it. You don’t want to think about anything else. 

“You’re with him, aren’t you?” Edmund takes a forceful step forward, trying to be cruel to be kind. Maybe he can save you from this heartache, he thinks. Maybe he can stop a mistake before it goes any further. It’s his job as your brother, isn’t it? And finding you with Caspian like that, in his bed. The relationship could only end in pain, and Edmund can only imagine how much worse it would be for you if you found yourself back in England after all of this, alone and possibly carrying Caspian’s child. “I seem to remember the two of you dancing together before we left. I know he had picked out a ring for you. He was going to ask you to marry him. Did you say yes? What will you tell him about all of this?” Edmund gestures vaguely in the direction of Caspian’s cabin, the place he’d walked in on you so intimately engaged with the young king not long ago.

Your hands clench as you try to force yourself to stay as calm as you can, knuckles turning white as you grip the railing. It’s not helping, you realize. You feel dizzy. You’re going to throw up. You want to throw up. Your body and soul want to wretch the feeling of being so close and yet further away than ever to what you want. “If you’re asking about my virginity, I don’t think Ben will have anything he can say about it since I already gave it to him.” The words sound venomous to your own ears and shock both Edmund and Lucy, and the crew who are close enough to hear it. No one is trying to listen in, but there’s only so much privacy on a ship at sea.

Sooner or later, you and Caspian were bound to get caught. The confrontation was coming. The honeymoon had to end. You’ve always told yourself that you love the sea and you’ve dreamt of getting to explore the world this way. There’s nothing like seeing the world from a ship—there’s nothing like seeing the world with Caspian. But at that moment you hate it. You hate that you’re here when it hurts to think about the two separate lives you and your siblings have lived. You hate that you’re seeing Caspian again when you’re terrified that you’ll have to leave him behind once more. You hate your brother is ruining this rare, precious time you have with Caspian. You hate the sea for being beautiful and being a part of this heartbreak. You’re losing your footing. You’re going to fall.

The sea is too unsteady. 

“You know this can’t last, Y/N. We don’t get to stay. You’re just going to get hurt, here  _ and _ when you get back.”

You laugh, the sound of it almost hysterical as you blink back the tears in your eyes. You don’t want Edmund to see you cry. “It hurts, anyway. You know that well enough, don’t you, Edmund? You’re the one who keeps trying to join the army so you can go off to war and leave me and Lucy alone. Don’t pretend like you’re worried about us. At least while I’m here, I don’t have to wonder anymore.”

Edmund feels it too, that cruel agony that comes from knowing that time in Narnia just doesn’t last. This world wasn’t meant for you. As much as all of you have loved it and fought for it over the years, you will forever be outsiders here, destined to leave.

Edmund doesn’t respond. He can’t. He has no words to convey his own misery that this won’t last, and there’s no convincing you to do anything differently. He doesn’t know what to say about the idea of leaving you and Lucy behind. Everything is wrong here.

Lucy isn’t happy, either, as she watches Edmund turn to go, but at least she merely frowns at you and shakes her head in disapproval. “Are you sure about this?”

You’re sure that you want Caspian, although one look at Caspian makes you wonder if he’s sure about you anymore. It takes you hours to find time to be alone together in his cabin, not bothering to hide it anymore. The conversation was overheard. It’s made the rounds, the entire ship gossiping when they think you and your siblings, and Caspian, aren’t listening. But Caspian couldn’t help but hear it, and now you’re faced with another conversation you don’t want to have.

At least this time you get to sit down. “You heard everything?”

Caspian is pacing the length of the cabin, trying to decide how much he wants to know or what he thinks he has the right to ask. Of course, he had considered that you might have someone else back home. The idea had haunted him well enough every time he thought about you after you’d gone—where you were, what you might be doing,  _ who  _ you might be doing it with. It would’ve been foolish to believe that you might be waiting for him and not fair to you, knowing that you would never see each other again.

Or believing that you wouldn’t see each other again. Clearly, you were both here on the Dawn Treader, through whatever grace of Aslan. 

You can barely bring yourself to look up at him as he pauses and sighs, gazing down at you. You wish you could skip this whole conversation, that it could just be you and Caspian sailing off somewhere together without a care in the world. It would be easy to lose yourself in that, to lose yourself in Caspian and to just stay that way. “Say something. Please.”

_ Say anything.  _

“You’re— _ engaged _ ?” Caspian nearly chokes on the question. He figured that you would have moved on. He never thought that he would be faced with it, though.

You look away, staring down at your hands, at the nails that were so recently painted and that had held Ben’s hands while he danced with you. It would’ve been easier if Ben had been terrible, if he had treated you poorly and everyone hated him. The problem is that Ben is a lot like Caspian—he’s beautiful, and he’s kind, and he makes you genuinely happy. But he’s not Caspian, and he’s not here. “Yes,” you say quietly, watching Caspian’s jaw tighten at the confirmation.

“And you’re...happy?” 

You look up at Caspian, meeting his eyes and seeing the hurt and uncertainty there. You hate Edmund for that, too—even though that’s not fair, either. Nothing that’s happening here is fair. “I’m happy with you.”

It’s quiet between the two of you, long stretches of silence broken only by the sound of waves slapping against the side of the ship from Caspian’s open window. The air tastes salty with each crashing wave and the heat from the day beats down on you both from the open window. The world is steadier here, more constant. It doesn’t feel like it’s slipping away from you. Looking up at Caspian, as much as it hurts, everything feels certain. 

Caspian grabs a chair and moves it to sit across from you, taking your hands in his as he does. He doesn’t say anything immediately, turning your hands in his and just savoring the feel of them in his own. He doesn’t want to let go of them. If he could, he would hold onto them, onto you, forever. “What do we do, Y/N?” 

You shake your head. “I don’t know.”

“What do you want to do?” 

Your heart is pounding so loudly, you’re sure that Caspian must hear it. You never thought that he would be asking you that question. You never thought that you would have the choice.

What do you want to do, Y/N?

“I want to stay with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, as I live for external validation. Also, I'm thinking of writing more to this, so any feedback is great motivation!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @artemisausten and leave me a Caspian prompt, if you want!


End file.
